Love Hurts
by xperfectly-imperfect13
Summary: "Why do I cut? Because I love Shane too much that every time he gets a girlfriend, I get hurt, heartbroken but I don't show it , and the only way to ease the pain is by cutting." Smitchie


**Love Hurts: A Smitchie One-Shot**

* * *

**I know the title's not really good but I couldn't think of another title :P..**

**The story is kinda suck-ish, but give it a shot, maybe you'll like it (:.**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Camp Rock.**_

* * *

Dear Diary,

Umm, hi. I'm not really sure how to start my first entry here, but I guess I should start by introducing myself. I'm Mitchie Torres, 16 turning 17 in a couple of months. I love music. I sing, write songs, & play the piano and guitar. Now I want you to meet Shane Gray. He's my best friend, he's my…crush, and he's also the reason why I cut. Yes, I cut but I'm NOT emo. Why do I cut? Because I love Shane too much that every time he gets a girlfriend, I get hurt, heartbroken (but I don't show it), and the only way to ease the pain is by cutting. Every single one of my cuts represents every girl Shane ever dated. Anyway, I need to go now. My mom's calling me.

xoxo,

Mitchie.

"Mitchie!" yelled Mrs. Torres from downstairs

"What is it mom?!" replied her daughter, Mitchie, who was upstairs in her room.

"Shane's here!"

"Bring him up!"

* * *

"Knock. Knock" said Shane as he went into Mitchie's room, knocking on the door. He was smiling.

Mitchie smiled. "Hey Shane." She patted the space beside her, signaling him to sit. "So what's up?"

"What do you mean what's up?" asked Shane, still smiling as he sat down next to Mitchie.

"Well you're smiling like an idiot there, so there must be something up!"

"Okay, I'll tell you. Remember Faye? Faye Hart?" said Shane.

"Yeah, that girl you like. what about her?" Mitchie knew that it was bad news, for her, at least…

"Well I asked her to be my girlfriend and she said yes!" Shane's smile turned into a goofy grin.

_I knew it, _thought Mitchie. _Time for me to get the razor out again…_Mitchie "sighed" in her mind. She faked a smile and said in a fake happy voice: "That's great, Shane! I'm happy for you!"

"Thanks, Mitch." then he hugged her.

Shane let go then started talking about Faye. Mitchie just kept nodding, she wasn't listening to what Shane was saying. She was imagining that Shane was telling her how much he loved her, and wants to marry her in the future…

As soon as Shane left, Mitchie went straight to the bathroom and took out a razor from the medicine cabinet. She rolled up her left sleeve, and held the razor in her right hand. She then started to cut herself, as the blood dripped onto the sink, the pain from her heart eased…

Mitchie took out a cloth and started wiping the blood off. Just as she was doing this, the bathroom door opened.

"Mitchie, I forgot to tell y---" It was Shane. He was shocked at what he saw. The razor, the blood, and the cuts on Mitchie's arm.

"Mitchie!" Shane exclaimed. He wasn't shocked anymore, he was furious. He walked over to Mitchie and held her arm in his hand.

"What have you been doing to yourself?!" Shane was glaring at her.

Mitchie took her arm back and looked down. "I can't tell you, Shane."

Shane's was no longer glaring, a concerned face replaced his glare. "Mitchie, please, I want to help you.."

Mitchie shook her head. "Shane, please, just leave…"

Shane sighed in defeat. "Fine, just no more cutting. Promise me that, Mitch?"

"I…okay. No more cutting." Mitchie promised. Shane hugged her tightly.

"Don't ever get me worried like that.."

-Acoupleofdayslater

Dear Diary,

Shane and I haven't been hanging out much lately since he's all "Faye this, Faye that". I miss him… I probably would be cutting right now, but I'm keeping my promise to Shane. No more cutting. Oh, my phone's ringing! Have to go now..

-Mitchie.

* * *

"Hello?" Mitchie said as she picked up her phone and answered the call.

"Mitchie! Hey, I haven't talked to you in a long while!"

"Alex? Alex Russo?! Oh Hey! What's up?" Mitchie said, excitedly. Alex was her best friend, next to Shane of course..

"Nothing Much. Just wanted to invite you to a party at my house. Tomorrow night. You coming?"

"Yes, of course!"

"Great, I'll see you on tomorrow!"

"See 'ya!"

-Attheparty

Mitchie was just enjoying the party with her friends when someone offered her alcohol. Mitchie took the alcohol and drank it.

_If I can't cut to ease the pain, then I'll just drink…_thought Mitchie. It wasn't long enough until Mitchie got drunk.

* * *

"Mitchie, are you okay? I think you need to go home.." Alex said.

Mitchie giggled. "No, I'm fine.." she insisted, then giggled some more.

"Mitch, you're drunk. I'll call your mom." Alex took out her phone and was about to dial when Mitchie stopped her.

"No! Not my mom!"

"Okay, okay.." Alex started searching for someone else to call and pick up Mitchie. She stopped at Shane's name and pressed "Call".

"Hello?" Shane answered.

"Hi Shane, it's me Alex, remember?"

"Alex…Russo?"

"Yup."

"So…how come you called?"

"It's Mitchie. I invited her to my party and she got the drunk. Can you please pick her up? I'd drive her home myself but my car, kind of…got towed away.." Alex told, mumbling the last part.

"Okay, I'll be there in a few.." They then both hung up.

Shane got out of his car and rang the doorbell. Alex answered the door.

"Hi, Shane. Mitchie's in my bedroom. Upstairs, second door to the left." She instructed.

"Okay, thanks." Shane went up to the bedroom and saw Mitchie. She was on the floor, laughing like crazy.

"Oh hey Shane! How are you?!" Mitchie said, then giggled. She tried to stand up, but failed. Shane caught her before she fell. He carried her--bridal style--downstairs. As they passed Alex, Mitchie yelled "See you later, Alex!" and they--Shane & Mitchie--went out of the house and into Shane's car. Shane laid Mitchie down on the passenger seat and buckled her seat belt. He then got into the driver's seat.

As Shane was driving Mitchie home, she kept giggling and giggling. When they were halfway to Mitchie's house, she started a conversation..

"Shaneee?" she said in a slurry voice, followed by a giggle.

"Hmm?" Shane answered.

"I loveee youuu…"

Shane thought that Mitchie meant it as a friend. So he said: "I love you too, Mitch."

"Then why are you with Faye?" Mitchie pouted.

"What?" Shane asked, confused. After a few minutes, he finally caught on. He was shocked that his mouth fell open and he stepped on the break, and stopped the car at the side of the road.

"Hold on, you mean…you love me like, m-more than a friend?" he asked wide-eyed, looking at Mitchie.

Mitchie nodded. "I love you, Shanee. More than a friieeend." She then pulled up her sleeve. "See theeese?" She pointed to her cuts. "Everrry one of themmm represents every girlll you ever datttted." Mitchie explained, slurring some of her words.

Shane was shocked. He didn't know what to say. But Mitchie continued speaking.

"I love you Shaneee, ever since we met, I haave fallen in looove with youu." Mitchie's eyes started welling up with tears. "…Buut you don't feeel the same wayy.." The tears then started flowing down her cheeks.

Shane said nothing, and just went back on the road. He ignored Mitchie as he drove her home.

* * *

That night, Shane thought about what Mitchie said. He also thought about what he felt for her. Did he like/love her as well? Or did he just thought of her as a friend?

After hours and hours of thinking, he finally decided. He would tell Mitchie tomorrow how he felt about her. The young man then went to sleep.

The next day, Mitchie woke up, having a terrible headache.

"Oww!" Mitchie put her hand to her aching forehead. "What happened last night?" She asked herself. She suddenly remembered the ride home with Shane and the things she admitted. All Mitchie could say was: "Shoot!".

* * *

Later that afternoon, Shane came over to talk to Mitchie about their feelings towards each other.

"Good afternoon, Shane." Mrs. Torres greeted, smiling. "Mitchie is in her room, you can go right up."

"Thanks Mrs. Torres." Shane smiled and went up to Mitchie's room. He knocked on the door and peeked a little. "Mitchie?"

"Shane! Umm, come in!" Mitchie said, startled and nervous.

"Hi Mitchie." Shane said, walking into the room.

"Hi." Mitchie replied as she pat the space beside her, signaling him to sit.

He walked over to her bed and sat down awkwardly beside her.

"Shane, about what I said last night…" Mitchie started.

"Yeah Mitchie, I thought about that.." Shane interrupted.

"About what?.."

"I thought about what you said, and what I felt towards you.."

"And?" Mitchie asked, nervously.

"I…" Shane looked down, then looked up again, a small smile on his face. "I love you too. I was just too stupid to realize that before.."

Mitchie grinned from ear to ear. But her grin disappeared when she realized something.

"What about Faye?" she asked.

"I broke up with her this morning…to be with you." he smiled at Mitchie.

Mitchie's smiled reappeared. They both didn't say anything. But instead, they just leaned in until they were only an inch apart. Shane closed the little space between them and finally, their lips met for the first time, and they both thought it was the most magical, amazing kiss ever! They pulled away and rested their foreheads against each other.

"I love you." Shane whispered.

"I love you too." Mitchie whispered back.

-Acoupleyearslater

Dear Diary,

In a couple of minutes, I will finally be Mrs. Shane Gray. I'm excited, but nervous at the same time. Although, until now, I can't believe that I'm really getting married to the man of my dreams. It's really a dream come true! Oh, I have to go now, my wedding will be starting in 20 minutes.

xoxo,

Mrs. Shane Gray (in 20 minutes)

(:

* * *

"…I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may now kiss the bride!" the priest said, smiling.

Shane then leaned in and kissed Mitchie, who was now his wife! The two walked out of the church, and into a limo designed especially for the Torres-Gray wedding! They got inside the limo and rode off together, off to their honeymoon. It _WAS_ really a dream come true!

.~.THE END.~.

* * *


End file.
